


you get nothing if you wait for it

by bellsfreckles



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: And all that jazz, F/F, First Date, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsfreckles/pseuds/bellsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dancing around it for weeks, and Patty is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you get nothing if you wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I left the theater after my first viewing of Ghostbusters, I was eager to see all of the Toltzmann content out there. I mean, this ship is perfect in every way, right? Well, I'm sure you all could relate to the absolute shock I felt when I saw how small the fandom was. So, I decided to stop being lazy and actually contribute something to the fandom, which birthed...this. I'm still not sure how good it is, so I'll let you be the judge of that.
> 
> The title was taken from a song from the musical Hamilton, which I'll admit to knowing only because of tumblr and one of Kate and Leslie's many delightful interviews. 
> 
> Any and all typos are mine, because it's one AM and I'm running on coffee and sheer adrenaline :)

It had been Patty’s idea for the two of them to go to the movies that night, and she was already beginning to regret it.

It sounded like a good enough idea in theory. A dark movie theater and a huge tub of popcorn split between the two of them seemed like as good an icebreaker as any, and Patty was eager to finally get a chance to iron out the weirdness that had randomly sprung up between them over the past few weeks. Since they saved New York, it was like something shifted, and Patty was tired of waiting for things to go back to the way they were. With each passing day it became more and more apparent that that was no longer a possibility. 

There had always been some light flirting between the two of them and it had always been nice, but Patty could never seem to tell if it was serious or not. Most times, she was quite gifted at sniffing out a woman with a crush. But this wasn’t most times. This time, the woman was Jillian Holtzmann, and the engineer seemed to enjoy flirtation just for flirtation’s sake almost as much as Patty did herself.

For weeks, Patty tried to rationalize whatever this was. She tried to convince herself that the other woman was just a natural Lothario and that nothing could ever happen between them because of it. And of course she thought about the ghostbusters, wondered what would become of them if she and Jillian did try the whole relationship thing only to be met with catastrophic results. Patty loved being a ghostbuster, so she decided to use that as an excuse. It seemed easier that way. Better to keep quiet and sit on whatever it is she was feeling than to put herself out there and risk getting played in the process. 

But then, there were the small moments here and there. The moments where Patty would catch Holtzmann staring at her mouth for just a beat too long. The moments where the air would fill with a thick sort of tension that made the hair on Patty’s arms stand tall. 

Those moments, she couldn’t ignore. 

In times like those, Patty wondered if Holtzmann felt it too. And well, there was only one way to find out. 

Get Holtzmann alone. Finally try to get a definitive read on her true feelings. That was the plan. It was easier said than done, of course, but Patty Tolan always did like a challenge. 

A few days back, Patty had convinced Holtzmann that it would be a good idea for the two of them to check out a movie that had already been playing for weeks, figuring that it would increase the odds of things becoming more....intimate if the evening (not date, she absolutely refused to call it a date) went well. 

But the moment that Holtzmann showed up at Patty’s apartment — fifteen minutes late, much to the surprise of no one — her heart started doing back flips in her chest. Patty couldn’t remember being this nervous in a long time. Probably not since their first bust. 

Great. That definitely hadn’t been a part of the plan.

She watched through the blinds as the tiny blonde left her car (a dingy looking Beetle that Patty wasn't even aware Jillian had) double parked across the street from the apartment. She jogged the short distance up to the door, taking the stairs two at a time. The look on her face could best be described as excitement, frustration, or something else in between. With Holtzmann, it was never very easy to tell.

Patty waited until she heard an obnoxious buzzing sound, followed by Holtzmann’s voice paging her down at the front door. “Hey! Come on down!”

When Patty opened the door, Holtzmann looked almost offended to see her standing there, her eyes wide with shock behind her thick yellow lenses. 

“How did you know it was me?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

(Patty obviously didn’t notice the way that move accentuated Holtzmann’s slight cleavage; but if she had, she would’ve chosen to ignore it).

“What if it was some crazy axe murderer, Patty? You can’t just go around letting random people into your apartment. That’s unsafe.”

“Yeah, the chick who makes a habit out of dancing around with open flames is going to lecture me on safety.” Patty said, looking at Holtzmann as if she was the strangest thing she had ever seen in her life, “and I knew it was you, Holtzy, because I told you to buzz me down when you were ready to go. Remember?”

That, and I’d know your voice anywhere is what she almost said, but for some reason, the words never left her lips. 

Holtzmann blew a raspberry, one of her straggly curls getting swept to the side by the sudden gust of air. “Oh. Duh.”

“Well...come on. The movie starts at 7:15 and you know how I am about missing the previews.”

“Oh, do I ever.”

***

The previews had always been an essential part of the movie viewing experience in the Tolan household. Even when the film in question was years old, skipping over the previews that came before it was as big a sin as any in Patty’s eyes.

And that was the case only a few weeks ago, when the ‘busters decided to host a girls only sleepover at the firehouse one uneventful night. Through a few minutes of meaningless conversation the day before, Abby had somehow picked up on the fact that neither Patty nor Holtzmann had been to a sleepover in their lives, and she sought to remedy that situation immediately. 

Choosing a movie that the four women could agree on was no easy task. First, Holtzmann had suggested The Sixth Sense, which the other three shot down with a resounding no. 

“Oh come on you guys, you’re really going to dig it,” she had tried to persuade them, “at the end of the movie, it turns out that Bruce Willis’ character was a ghost the entire. frickin. time. Now that’s good stuff, am I right, ladies?”

“Holtzmann, are you for real!?” Patty exclaimed, shoving her friend playfully on the shoulder. The force of it was enough to tip her over to the side. “What the hell, who just goes around spoiling movies for people like that? We’re definitely not watching it now.”

“Patty, that movie is like....ancient,” Abby chimed in from her spot on the floor, “any spoilers are fair game at this point. Right, Erin?”

Erin slowly nodded her head yes, trying (and failing) to hide her laughter from Patty.

“No, see, that’s what’s wrong with y’all. You don’t have any consideration for other people. You triflin’.” Patty said, snatching the communal bowl of popcorn out of Erin’s lap. She took a handful of the buttery snack and shoved it into her mouth, shaking her head from side to side. 

“Really, guys? This is dumb. Is our first fight really going to be about what movie to watch?” Erin asked. “Alright, I’ll settle this. How about The Wizard of Oz? You can’t go wrong with that.”

“The Wizard of Oz?” The other three gasped in almost-unison. 

“Isn’t that the one with the talking dog?” Holtzmann asked, her hand making its way into Patty’s lap. She felt around until she found the popcorn bowl, her eyes meeting Patty’s for a second before dropping down to the floor. 

Patty could feel herself tighten up at the contact, a million questions running through her head all at once. Holtzmann’s hand had seemed to linger a little too long for it to be nothing more than an innocent quest for the popcorn bowl. Patty immediately wondered if she was putting too much thought into the situation. She tried to shake those thoughts away, squirming further off to the side and hoping that the smaller woman wouldn’t notice.

“How is a talking dog more realistic than ghost Bruce Willis, huh?” Holtzmann continued on with her rant. “We have all seen ghosts. Seen any talking dogs lately? Abby? Erin? Patty, what about you? Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Holtz, no one ever said that The Sixth Sense wasn’t realistic. What are you even — nevermind.” Erin gave up, looking at her friend with genuine concern. 

“Whatever,” Holtzmann shrugged, “but I do have legitimate reasons to believe that Bruce Willis is not of this dimension, if anyone is interested in hearing them sometime.”

“No....no, I think we’re good,” Erin said, “now can we please just watch the Wizard of Oz, you guys? It’s about a completely normal dog who never says anything whatsoever. You’ll love it. It’s a classic.”

Abby smiled. “Erin, I think we’ve all seen that one.”

With that, Patty and Jillian exchanged a knowing look, the corners of their lips turning up in matching smirks. 

“Vetoed!” They both shouted.

Erin sighed, officially giving up on the fight. “Fine, but we’re going to be arguing about this all night at this rate.”

And argue they did. 

Thirty minutes, two broken remote controls, and a few dozen expletives exchanged later, they finally managed to agree on a movie: Night at the Museum.

It seemed like an odd choice at first, but it also seemed to be the only movie they could think of that had something they could each enjoy. Abby and Erin were interested in the ancient Egyptian curse aspect, while Holtzmann was a huge fan of Robin Williams and had prided herself on seeing every film he ever made. Patty, on the other hand, just liked the idea of being locked in a museum for a night. It would probably be scary in real life, even without the spooky curse mumbo jumbo, but her desire to see all of the exhibits up close and personal would probably outweigh those fears if given the chance. Probably.

Once they reached the agreement, Erin fished the movie out of their ever-growing pile of DVDs — most of them flea market finds — and immediately popped it into the player. 

The FBI warning flashed ominously across the screen, and from the corner of her eye, Patty saw Abby starting to reach for the remote. 

“Uh, uh. Slow your roll there, Abby.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, to me it looks like you're about to hit the fast forward button, but by now you oughta know that nobody comes between Patty and her previews.”

“Can they really be considered previews if they're from literal years ago? Because I'm not so sure about that…” Abby said, slowly lowering her thumb closer to the fast forward button. 

“Girl, make any sudden movements and I'll turn your glasses into contacts.” 

***

Patty chuckled after she finished recounted the memory. Holtzmann laughed right along with her, though it was doubtful that she had been remembering that night, too. She always seemed to be in her own little world, that girl.

“We're not gonna miss ‘em, don't worry your pretty big head about it, Patty. We'll make it there with time to spare,” Holtzmann tried to convince her. “Maybe. I hope.”

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or not," Patty said, pulling the door of her apartment closed so she could lead Holtzmann back outside, "the big kind of cancels out the pretty."

"Not for me, it doesn't." Holtzmann said, punctuating her words with a wink that sent a tinge of warmth down below Patty's navel.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you, baby?" Patty mumbled low, not really expecting any form of reply. 

But with Holtzmann, it really was true what they say. Expect the unexpected, and all that.

"I don't know yet," she answered, "but we've got plenty of time to figure it out."

Patty thought that was quite smooth, at least for Jillian Holtzmann standards. The scientist did always seem to have an admirable sort of confidence about her, but Patty couldn’t remember a time when she was this self-assured. If she wasn't seriously flirting this time, she was doing a damn good impression of it.

Patty took a second to look her up and down, taking in the gray dress pants, button down shirt, and form fitting vest she'd chosen to wear that night. Her hair was pulled up into its usual style, but she let a few more curls hang loose this time. It looked so effortless that it had to be intentional, and Patty wondered if this was Holtz's own way of getting dressed up for the occasion. 

"You're too much," Patty finally managed to say, "come on, let's get this show on the road."

Holtzmann nodded, leading the way over to her car. Patty climbed into the passenger's seat, cringing when she had to bend her knees against the dashboard in order to completely fit inside. This clearly wasn't going to be a comfortable arrangement. 

"What is this, Holtzmann, a munchin car? I feel like I should be singing about representing the lollipop guild or something."

"So-rry," she answered back in a singsong voice, "I'll make some more adjustments to it when I get the chance. Patience, my dear. Patience. This is only the prototype."

"It's only the...okay. Of course it is." 

"Seriously. I put in a recliner the other night, and the hydraulics on this thing are insane. I gotta tell ya, this is the crème de la crème.” Holtzmann said, clearly very pleased with her own work. “Just push that red button there and you should be all set."

 

“I didn't know you were that good with cars.”

“Oh, I'm not.” Holtzmann replied, shrugging her shoulders as if that were a perfectly reasonable response. “Come on, Patty. Push it. Push it real good.”

Patty's hand hovered over the comically large button for a few brief seconds of contemplation. "Holtzy, I just want to let you know that if I am somehow ejected from this vehicle, or harmed in any way, I will not hesitate to chop your ass." 

“I don’t doubt that for one second, madame,” Holtzmann said, her already sultry drawl highly exaggerated right then. "I am at least 86 percent sure that this vehicle is safe for human operation at this current moment in time. And that is at the very least, Patty. The very least. I don't think you understand how phenomenal that is. I was only at a 74 with the Ecto, and that turned out to be more of a hit than a miss."

"Speak for yourself. My uncle would've taken me straight to Judge Judy if the mayor's office didn't finally pay up." 

"Ahh, who cares about all that? We saved the city! Your uncle wouldn't even have a business if it wasn't for us. You ever think about that?"

"Yeah, I guess you got a point there. A few more thank you's from the fine people of this city would be nice, though." 

"Nah, I'm not in it for the glory," Holtzmann said, her dimples deepening as her smile did, “well, not entirely.”

Not too long ago, Patty had noticed that one of Holtzmann’s dimples is more pronounced than the other, a fact that has had her cursing low under her breath on more than one occasion. It wasn’t fair, what this girl was doing to her.  
Upon further inspection, Patty also noticed that It takes a little extra work to earn a full smile from the woman; and that, Patty never minds much. She loves that smile and has found that she would do damn near anything to bring it to her friend's face each day. 

Holtzmann eagerly put the car in drive, snapping her seatbelt on before starting down the street.  
“Buckle up, Patty.” She said.

Patty found Holtzmann’s interest in her safety oddly endearing. Of course, she couldn’t say that out loud, though. 

They drove in relative silence for a while, and Patty didn’t know what to make of that. She had always been the more talkative of the two, but Holtzmann also had her moments, so the fact that neither of them were brave enough to break the silence in that moment was strange. 

The silence remained until Patty realized that Holtzmann had passed the movie theater. 

“Uh, Holtzy. You missed the turn,” she told her. “It’s cool, though. Just make a U-turn and circle back around. We should still be able to make it there in time if there’s no line.”

“Yeah....about that. There’s been a change in itinerary.” 

“Say what?”

“Alas, the theater is not our true destination on this fine evening,” Holtzmann said in an accent that sounded a little too authentically British. 

“Quit playing, Holtz. Make a right on 75th before the light….changes. Damnit.”

The Beetle screeched to a halt when the light changed from yellow to red. 

“Can you at least tell me where you’re taking me?” Patty asked. “I don’t really appreciate being held hostage. That was one Tuesday night that I never want to relive.”

“What?”

“Nevermind that. Just quit playin’ and drive.”

“Alright. Don’t worry, Patty Cake. We’re almost there.”

Patty simply nodded, figuring it would be better not to question it at that point. Whatever Holtzmann had planned, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit excited to see what was waiting for her. 

Once the car started moving again, Patty turned to look out the window, taking in their surroundings. She’d been down to this part of the city many times, and it was definitely a welcome sight. She recalled days where she’d wander alone, walking down the beautiful Manhattan streets feeling so fulfilled, so alive. She knows now though that back then, something had been missing. 

Holtzmann finally parked the car on a small side street. The roads were pretty dark, the streetlights dim and flickering, but Patty recognized their destination immediately. The American Museum of Natural History. It had been Patty’s favorite since she was a little girl.

“What are we doing here?” She asked.

“I know, I know. The doors closed at five. To the public....” Holtzmann said, flashing a devious smirk. “And yet...here we are.”

“Yeah, so why are we here? We the public, too.”

Holtzmann reached a gloved hand into her vest pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. In total, there had to be about fifteen or twenty of them. It was a complete set.

“Would the public have these?” She asked, dangling them teasingly in front of Patty’s face.

“Holtzmann, how in the devil’s blue hell did you get the keys to the oldest museum in New York City?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I just….stumbled upon them?”

“No.”

“Fair enough,” Holtzmann shrugged, “I wouldn’t believe me, either. Let’s just say that I accidentally walked in on the mayor doing something that he didn’t want his constituents finding out about, and in exchange for my silence, he offered me one grand favor. So, voila. All access pass, bay-bee!”

“So let me get this straight. You had the power to blackmail the mayor and all you did was shake him down for the keys to a museum? I think it’s time to start dreaming a little bigger, Holtzy.” 

“Well, I mean, I was originally going to remodel the firehouse to make it look like a history museum, but in the interest of time I thought going to an actual museum would prove much more efficient, and a much more enjoyable experience overall. And the only reason I was so stuck on the museum idea in the first place was because you seemed to like it so much during the sleepover….but maybe I overshot a bit. Heh. That’s fine. Uh….I guess we missed the previews because of this dumb little detour, so I can just drive you back home if that’s what you would prefer.”

The words poured out of the engineer’s mouth like one long, run on sentence. It was cute.  
When she finally paused to take a second for some air, her cheeks were stained shades of red and pink that made her face look like one of those Impressionist watercolors that Patty had always liked so much. 

“No, baby. You’re misunderstanding me.” Patty said, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. 

Holtzmann’s head perked up. Her eyes met Patty’s and she confidently held her gaze for the first time that night. 

“Nobody’s ever done anything like this for me before. I can’t believe it. I love….” in that moment, Patty hesitated. She choked on the word that she wanted to say, but couldn’t.

She must’ve said it at least a dozen times since she met Holtzmann, dismissing it each time with the wave of a hand or a hearty chuckle. 

Patty had never really been the type to shy away from her feelings. She was always taught to make them known to anyone who would listen. So she told her friends she loved them whenever she could, never one to keep the word on hold for a special occasion. Patty believed that life was meant to be lived and lived to the fullest; and that belief had only grown stronger since she started fighting ghosts like the protagonist of some weird Halloween special.

But this was different. This felt different. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, the silent debate warring on in her head. 

“....this,” was what she finally forced from herself. “I love this.”

“Okay!” Holtz beamed. She seemed satisfied enough. “Okay, yeah! So we should probably go inside now, huh?”

Patty nodded, and the two of them stepped out of the vehicle. Patty waited until Holtzmann came around to her side, sliding across the hood of the car to cut down on time.

She looped an arm through hers, pulling her closer. “Ready when you are, baby girl.”

***

The museum felt different at night. Patty couldn’t quite put her finger on why. 

“So….where do we go first?” Holtzmann asked after she disabled each of the alarms. 

She was visibly upset when she realized that the task was incredibly easy. Holtzmann came in expecting difficult codes and laser beams like the ones in those heist movies, only to be met with a simple password protected alarm system. Truthfully, Patty was a bit disappointed herself.

“I haven’t been to a museum since a very regrettable high school field trip.” She told Patty. “Well, unless you count that one time we all went to the Smithsonian….but that was for a bust so I guess that doesn’t count.” 

“I still can’t believe the condition we left the place in. You got ectoplasm all over Jackie O’s inaugural gown. That is a crime that should be punishable by law in my eyes.”

Patty was clearly joking, but Holtzmann felt compelled to defend herself regardless. “First of all, it wasn’t me, it was the ghost. And it never would’ve happened if Erin hadn’t ducked out of the way when the goo started flying every place. Whatevs. I’m sure Mrs. Onassis wouldn’t mind so much. It was just a dress.”

Patty shook her head disapprovingly. “Wow. I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now.” She said. “Come on, I’ve been meaning to check out the Hamilton exhibit. Let’s do that first.”

“Hamilton? Isn’t that the guy that other guy wrote that musical about?”

“Oh my God.”

Patty unlinked their arms, which earned an immediate gasp from Holtzmann. She started off down the hallway alone, walking in the direction that she knew that the exhibit would be.

“Hey! Come on Pats, I was only kidding!” 

Holtzmann tried to catch up, but she couldn’t match Patty’s long legged stride. Patty laughed as the sound of Holtzmann’s boots squeaking across the freshly waxed floor echoed through the halls. The fact that the museum was completely empty save the two of them only amplified the sound, and Patty felt like she was being chased by a small squad of clowns. 

They found the exhibit quickly enough, and Holtzmann stood idly by while Patty admired it for a while. Patty could feel Holtzmann watching her, the back of her neck burning red hot the longer she stared.

She was enjoying the exhibit quite a bit, slowly moving from one plaque to the next so she could take in all of the knowledge that was being presented. It was nothing that Patty hadn’t known already, but the same old information felt fresh somehow. She couldn’t look away.

But in one moment, everything changed.

“P-Patty,” Holtzmann said. Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. “whatever you do, don't. move.”

“What?” She asked back in a whisper-scream. “What is it?”

“There is a class four apparition heading your way. Don't make any sudden movements. We don't want to do anything to alarm it.”

“A class four? Nuh uh. Nope. I’m not doing this today. I am on vacation, okay, ghost!?”

Patty started to turn around, but Holtzmann silenced her with a loud no.

“Patty, be very still….I don’t have any of my gear with me. Maybe it’ll just….go away.”

“Of all the days….you’re really going to tell me now that you don’t have anything up your sleeve?” Patty asked through gritted teeth. “Really, doctor gadget?”

“I….forgot?” Holtzmann answered, sounding doubtful of her own excuse.

“What the….I thought you were working on that mini proton gun? Where the hell is that?”

“Ah, key phrase here is working on,” Holtzmann told her. “Give me another couple’a days.”

“We don’t have another couple of days!” Patty was practically shouting by then. “I can never have anything, can I? Why can't these goddamn ghosts just leave us alone for one goddamn - oomph!”

Patty was suddenly caught off guard by about one hundred and twenty pounds of woman hopping onto her back. The force of it almost sent Patty down to her knees in the process. Holtzmann wrapped her arms loosely around her neck from behind, and her lips hovered in dangerously close proximity to Patty’s skin. 

“Boo.” She whispered in her ear. 

“Damnit, Holtzmann! You can’t just be sneaking up on people like that! I could’ve killed you.”

Holtz snorted with laughter at that. “You call that sneaking?” she asked. “But no, you wouldn’t have killed me. That is an indisputable fact.”

“Excuse you, but I have been told that I have cat like reflexes on more than one occasion. Don’t get too cocky now.”

“Somehow I doubt that, Patty.”

Patty couldn’t see the woman’s face on account of her currently hanging from her back, but she hoped that she was sporting a two dimpled smile just then. It was almost like Patty could hear the happiness in her voice, and her own smile formed on her face as a result.

“Admit it, Patty. You were scared. I spooked you. I spooked you real good.”

“You ain’t right, you know that?”

Holtzmann chose to ignore that, having already become accustomed to Patty’s reaction to her various oddities. 

“I was going to hide behind one of those creepy looking bronze dudes over there,” Holtzmann said, one finger extended to point at the statues of Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr, their guns drawn on the middle of the floor, “but then I just thought….piggy back ride. Much better idea.”

“Uh uh. I don’t just hand out free piggy back rides. You’ve gotta work for those.” Patty said. “Plus, I don’t need any extra weight on my back. Those proton packs are turning me into the Hunchback of Notre Dame one day at a time.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Patty. You are a very strong woman.”

Patty heard Holtzmann growl low in her chest. She could feel the faint vibrations against her back. 

“Uh, you got boulders in your pockets or something?” She asked, thankful that Holtzmann couldn’t tell how flustered she was getting, “because you’re way heavier than you look.”

“Now, Patty. That isn’t how you flatter a woman.”

“No flattery here, baby. Honesty. That’s always been Patty’s policy.”

Holtzmann went quiet for a moment, which made Patty think that she was getting ready to say something. What she didn’t expect was for the smaller woman to dart her tongue out and give her a quick lick on the side of her neck. 

“What the….”

Holtzmann freed her arms from around Patty’s neck. She dropped down to the floor, taking off immediately in the other direction.

“Oh come on, now why you gotta go and do that!?” Patty shouted. “She isn’t really going to make me chase after her, is she? Who am I kidding, of course she is.”

After pausing to shake her head from side to side, Patty followed her friend. She felt absolutely ridiculous running around in a museum like a badass little kid, but the rush she felt was undeniable. 

Holtzmann had been running at a slower speed than she was capable of, and it was clear to Patty that she definitely wanted to be caught. But what exactly did she think would happen once Patty she was?

“Freeze!” Patty said once she had Holtzmann in her sights again. 

The other woman tried to pick up the pace, but it was already too late by then. Patty reached out for her and yanked her backwards by the bottom of her vest; but she miscalculated and ended up falling herself, tripping over her own feet in an awkward move that had her back hitting the floor. Hard. 

“Ah, crap.” She groaned. 

“Patty!” Holtzmann cried out, throwing herself down to the floor a few inches away. 

She crawled over to where Patty was laid out, hovering above her until she decided to place her knees at either side of Patty’s hips. She carefully lowered herself until she was sitting in her lap, looking down at her with those bright eyes, wide as ever. 

“Wow, Patricia, this sure is cozy.”

“Is it? That’s great. Glad to know you’re comfortable.” Patty said rather sarcastically.

“Ouch. How’s your back?”

“Hurts like hell, thanks.”

“Sorry,” Holtzmann cringed. “Should I try to kiss it better?”

Patty looked at Holtzmann with one eyebrow arched in confusion. “You wanna kiss my back?”

“No. Unless….I mean….Do you….want me to kiss your back?”

“What? No.”

“Okay. Well, uh, how about your front?”

Patty blinked in disbelief. “Holtzmann, you aren’t making any sense to me right now.”

“I….want to kiss you. If that’s alright. Nothing weird. Your lips will do just fine.”

Patty forced herself to sit up straight. Her lower back was aching but it didn’t even seem to matter in that moment. She leaned in closer to Holtzmann, a dozen questions running through her mind. But all she could open her mouth to say was: “are you playing with me right now?”

“No, no, I am deathly serious.” Holtzmann answered. “It’s like….I’m the unstoppable force and you’re the immovable object and it shouldn’t work, you know? It should be like….boom! Explosive! But it does work. It — ”

“Why do I gotta be the immovable object?” Patty interrupted, unable to control herself in all of her nervous energy. “I’m kind of unstoppable, too, if I do say so myself.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Holtzmann said. The odd intensity of her words don’t go unnoticed by Patty.

She hesitated for a few moments too long, her mouth falling open and closed again as if she had every intention of saying something but none of the patience to allow the words to catch up with her. “Forgive me, Patty. I don’t have much experience with this,” she said, shaking her glasses off of her face and repositioning them so that they hung casually from one ear, “but I find you very interesting. I think you might be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.”

Patty didn’t know what to say to that, so she did the only thing that she could do. She leaned in slowly, her heart racing when Holtzmann gulped before deciding to meet her halfway. 

When Patty’s lips touched hers, they were pillow soft and eager. It felt like they had been waiting forever for this moment, the two of them were so desperate for the contact that they each let out a regretful sigh when they were forced to break the kiss and come up for air. 

Holtzmann reached out a hand to tuck a loose braid behind Patty’s ear, her deep blue eyes filled with nothing but admiration for the woman with whom she spent most of her days fighting with, side by side. 

Patty’s hand began to travel across Holtzmann’s body, exploring all of her beautiful intricacies and she let her, lowly humming a Phil Collins tune that Patty couldn’t remember the name of. She tenderly slid her hand around the back of Holtzmann’s neck, feeling the woman shiver beneath her touch. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that, baby.” Patty said.

“Oh, I think I do.” Holtzmann replied, leaning closer to Patty again. 

Their noses bumped against each other, the soft feeling of skin on skin making Patty bite back a smile. She closed her eyes, tenderly curling her fingers through Jillian’s hair. 

“Yeah, waiting sucks.” Patty declared, pulling her girl close so she could smother her in kisses once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I love these two so much that I feel compelled to write more for them, so keep your eyes peeled for that.  
> I'm debraaamorgan on tumblr, if any of you would like to add me there :)


End file.
